Spring in This Forest
by ceruleanday
Summary: 'Sasuke ni aitai desu. Sasuke ni—furetai desu.'  Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Aku ingin—menyentuh Sasuke . RnR!
1. Chapter 1

"_Sasuke ni aitai desu. Sasuke ni—furetai desu." __*****_

* * *

><p>Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi<br>Hotarubi no Mori E © Yuri Midorikawa

* * *

><p>この森の春<p>

(Spring in This Forest)

**by **_ceruleanday  
><em>September, 2011

_Inspirited from Yuri Midorikawa's great masterpiece—__**Hotarubi no Mori E **_

* * *

><p>Kaki-kaki ini melangkah cepat menyusuri jalan setapak yang dipenuhi pepohonan kecil. Bagai tungkai-tungkai kurus belalang yang tak lelah melompat ke dedaunan hijau. Musim semi di desa Obaa-<em>chan <em>memiliki aroma yang jauh berbeda. Sejuk sekaligus wangi. Bunga-bunga tumbuh di petak-petak tersendiri—memisahkan warna hijau daun dan coklat tanah yang dingin. Pagi itu, aku masih bimbang tuk tidak mengikuti langkah Ojii-_chan _yang lambat dan pelan. Rambut putihnya terkena kibasan angin pagi yang tenang, namun tidak cukup kuat menerbangkan topi bercuping lebar milikku. Sesaat melalui area yang jauh lebih dalam di hutan _Yamashi _no _Mori_, sensasi berbeda terasa jauh lebih menenangkan. Tidak seperti suara nyaman Obaa-_chan _saat mendongengkanku kisah _Nekomata _no _Monogatari_. Dan, tidak seperti nyanyian tua Ojii-_chan_ di petang hari.

Umurku delapan tahun. Aku sangat suka memakai _dress _musim semi selutut bersama topi bercuping lebar berwarna putih gading. Kedua kakiku pendek dan aku selalu terjatuh jika berlari menuruni undakan terjal berupa gundukan batu dan tanah. Sifatku yang tidak suka diam mengindikasikan banyak hal. Suara Ojii-_chan _menggema pelan dari arah berbeda di hutan ini. Tetapi, aku terpisah terlalu jauh dengannya sehingga aku tak berani keluar dari hutan ini sendiri. Aku mendengar banyak hal mengerikan mengenai Yamashi no Mori. Aku takut sekaligus penasaran—

—penasaran dengan bunyi tonggeret musim semi yang bersenandung merdu di sekitarku.

Saat rasa nyeri dari luka kecil di lututku sedikit berkurang, aku melihat banyak pepohonan hijau yang sangat tinggi. Mereka menjulang ke langit seakan bernyanyi untukku. Meski cahaya mentari hanya berupa titik-titik kecil di tanah, rasa takutku terkalahkan oleh keinginan kuat tuk menggapai hal-hal misterius dalam Yamashi no Mori di desa Obaa-_chan _dan Ojii-_chan_.

Aku kembali berlari. Meski lagi-lagi, aku terjatuh. Untuk luka yang kedua, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti melangkah. Aku tidak menangis dan tak'kan menangis. Aku bukan gadis cengeng. Di sekolah, aku termasuk anak yang kuat—meski kebanyakan dari temanku berkata bila aku kuat karena dahiku yang lebar ini. Tidak perlu paham apa maksud kata-kata temanku itu sebab Obaa-_chan _bilang, dahi lebarku adalah bagian spesial dari diriku yang tak dimiliki orang lain. Aku sebenarnya tidak paham karena aku masih delapan tahun.

Bunyi semak-semak yang saling bergesekan menarik perhatianku. Aku menoleh dan mengamati melalui kamera mata beririskan hijau ini. Angin sejuk berhembus dan menerbangkan topi yang kukenakan. Ia terbang bagai terbawa oleh tangan-tangan ajaib milik Tuan Angin. Aku berdiri dan berlari pelan, berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahku yang limbung. Hanya sejauh tiga meter, aku berhenti dan memunguti topi kesayanganku. Namun, yang terlihat lain oleh mata ini hanya sosok pemuda berpakaian musim semi dengan—

—topeng _nekomata_.

Ia—ia seakan bersembunyi—ah tidak—ia muncul dari balik pohon tua nan tinggi di hadapanku. Aku—aku terperangah oleh sosoknya. Ia—bukan Tuan _Nekomata _yang hadir dalam dongeng Obaa-_chan, _'kan? Ia juga bukan pelindung Yamashi no Mori yang selalu disebut-sebut Ojii-_chan_, 'kan?

Tapi—ia Tuan Nekomata. Sama seperti gambar Obaa-_chan _di buku tulisku. _Nekomata-sama._

"_Apa kau terluka?"_

Suaranya sangat merdu. Meski bukan suara milik Ojii-_chan_, suara miliknya jauh lebih menenangkan saat serangga-serangga musim semi bernyanyi mengitari pepohonan rimbun di hutan ini. Kedua kakiku menjadi kaku dan tak bisa bergerak. Mata hijau ini hanya mengamati tanpa berkedip. Rasa takut berpaling pada kekaguman luar biasa. Aku menunduk dan melihat semut-semut berjalan di bawah kakiku. Sesaat kemudian, dua buah tangan bersama sehelai kain putih tertangkap basah oleh zona lapang pandangku.

Rambutnya sehitam batu arang yang terbakar bersama tungku hangat. Terkena sedikit titik-titik kekuningan cahaya mentari dan membuat gradasi warna lembut yang indah. Tubuhku yang pendek membuat sosok itu tak bisa mencapai lututku yang terluka. Maka, terlihat jelas olehku bagaimana ia dengan cekatan membungkus kedua lututku yang berdarah dengan kain miliknya. Haruskah aku berkata terima kasih pada Tuan Nekomata yang baik hati itu? Apa—apa Tuan Nekomata ini akan memakanku? Bukankah semua _youkai _sangat suka memakan manusia, terlebih aku yang masih—

"_Setelah ini, langsung pulang. Apa kau tersesat?"_

Aku mengangguk sekali. Dan, ia berdiri tegap. Tinggiku nyaris hanya mencapai perutnya saja. Aku benar-benar pendek. Sangat pendek!

Kami tidak berbicara satu kata pun. Aku pun tidak mengikutinya saat sosok Tuan Nekomata bertopeng itu berbalik dan melangkah maju. Langkahku yang terdengar tak bersahutan dengan langkahnya membuat sosok itu berhenti dan aku berlari mengejarnya.

Aku takut tapi aku tidak merasa demikian. Ia sangat asing bagiku. Obaa-_chan _dan Ojii-_chan _selalu khawatir jika aku berbicara pada orang asing. Sebab, orang asing sering membahayakan anak kecil apalagi di tengah hutan seperti sekarang ini. Namun, hati ini berkata lain. Aku hanya ingin mengikuti Tuan Nekomata itu. Ingin terus mengikutinya dan tetap mengikutinya meski semak-semak pepohonan terkadang memisahkan kami.

Aku terpisah dengan Tuan Nekomata. Sendiri di antara pohon-pohon yang gelap. Suara-suara tak menyenangkan membuatku terkejut. Aku tersigap dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali saat seekor kelinci hutan melompat ke arahku. Bentuknya sangat lucu dan warnanya putih seperti salju. Aku tidak tahu jika di dalam hutan Yamashi no Mori menyimpan hal-hal menakjubkan seperti ini. Kupeluk kelinci putih itu dan tak ingin melepasnya.

"Hangatnya." ungkapku pada si kelinci putih.

Dari balik semak-semak, sebuah tangan pucat mencuat dari sana. Aku nyaris berteriak dan kelinci yang kupeluk pun melompat kembali ke balik semak-semak. Tangan itu perlahan menjadi sebuah wujud—Tuan Nekomata.

"_Jangan terpisah. Kau tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam hutan ini. Kelinci itu juga—kelinci itu bukan kelinci yang baik."_

"Eh?"

Suara melolong tajam mendenging di pendengaranku. Dengan telapak tangan ini, suara lolongan itu sedikit berkurang menembus membran timpani telingaku. Angin jahat menderu bersama lolongan yang memekikkan. Lirih dan sangat menyakitkan. Kupastikan, kali ini tak boleh ada satu pun angin jahat yang menerbangkan topiku sekali lagi. Angin-angin itu bergerak bagai badai di musim salju. Sangat dingin dan membekukan. Gelap terasa meyakinkan kala kedua mata ini terbuka.

"A-apa itu?" tanyaku berbisik.

Kelinci itu—atau bukan—aku tidak tahu. Kelinci itu telah berubah rupa menjadi bayangan hitam mengerikan dengan gigi-gigi tajam yang tentu saja tak mungkin dimiliki seekor kelinci. Sosoknya menjadi raksasa dan begitu besar. Melompat sekali dan menjulang menutupi bayanganku sendiri.

Aku tidak pernah takut dengan apapun. Aku tidak pernah takut dengan anak nakal yang sering mengolok-olok dahi lebarku. Aku tidak pernah takut dengan intimidasi konyol dari anak-anak perempuan lain yang mengataiku sebagai gadis aneh oleh karena rambut merah muda milikku. Aku tidak pernah menangis meski—aku tersudutkan di pojok kelas. Tersudutkan oleh kota yang begitu bising. Aku lupa kalau aku pernah menangis di suatu hari—di hari di mana aku kehilangan Okaa-_san_ dan Otou-_san. _

Kali ini, aku menangis lagi. Karena, aku—

—_akan merasakan kehilangan._ Lalu, aku sendiri lagi. Lagi. Dan, lagi.

Cahaya terang bersinar meski hanya terlihat melalui kelopak mata yang memejamkan kedua mata ini. Lolongan kelinci menyeramkan itu menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Aku menunggu hingga kedua mata ini siap berakomodasi pada cahaya yang amat terang itu. Sedikit, kubuka mataku—memandangi sebuah wajah tanpa topeng Nekomata yang sangat—_indah_.

"Nekomata-_sama..."_ bisikku tertahan.

Ia masih berwujud manusia. Pakaian musim seminya terkibas oleh angin ribut yang kian melemah. Hanya, wajah miliknya memiliki warna pucat bagai mayat tanpa darah. Di salah satu sisi pipinya, coretan berwarna merah terang mirip huruf hiragana '_so'_ membentuk seolah ia bukan manusia. Dan—ia memang bukan manusia.

"Anda siapa?"

Aku bertanya. Mengumpulkan segenap tanya yang membuncah hanya dalam dua kata saja. Sosok itu tak berbalik hingga bayang hitam kelinci putih jahat itu lenyap dan keadaan telah kembali seperti semula. Ia memerlihatkan wajah di balik topeng Nekomata miliknya kepadaku. Dan, ia memerkenalkan dirinya sebagai.

"_Aku Sasuke. Penjaga Yamashi no Mori atas perintah Nekomata-sama—dewa hutan ini."_

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, Obaa-<em>chan <em>pernah berjanji akan membawakan sekeranjang penuh jeruk manis dari perkebunannya. Jeruk-jeruk manis itu adalah bukti kasih sayang mereka dan janji yang sudah ia ujarkan padaku sebelumnya. Kata Obaa-_chan, _perkebunan di desa mereka sedang mengalami masa-masa subur yang menyenangkan. Dewa tanaman dan tumbuhan di desa menjaga dengan baik perkebunan warga di sana. Suasana sejuk pun menjadi salah satu daya tarik desa Obaa-_chan _dan Ojii-_chan _tinggal. Aku—aku sangat betah berlama-lama di sana.

Relasi keluarga yang dengan baik hati bersedia memungutku hanyalah paman dan bibiku saja—Sarutobi Asuma-_jii-san _dan Kurenai-_baa-chan_. Setahun lalu, Okaa-_san _dan Otou-_san _meninggalkanku seorang diri. Kecelakaan penerbangan yang sangat menggemparkan ibukota menjadi alasan pelik yang tak bisa dipersalahkan. Aku masih cilik dan aku masih sangat butuh ayah dan ibu. Tapi, mereka sudah tak ada untukku. Aku tak harus bersedih karena aku masih punya Obaa-_chan _dan Ojii-_chan_. Ya.

Tidak mengapa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Obaa-_chan _sering mengucapkan hal itu padaku. Setiap kali aku tertidur di pangkuannya, Obaa-_chan _akan mengulang-ulang perkataannya hingga air mata ini mengering di pagi hari.

Tidak selamanya aku akan sendiri. Suatu hari nanti, akan ada yang memahami dan menemaniku.

Aku percaya. Di desa ini, aku memercayai hal itu. Sebab, Sasuke adalah bukti nyata dari segalanya. Meski—ia sama sekali berbeda denganku.

Kami melangkah bersama melalui jalan setapak demi setapak di Yamashi no Mori. Aku tak lagi takut 'tuk berlari jika bersama Sasuke. Kalau aku terjatuh, ia akan ada di depan sana, menatapku 'tuk berdiri dengan kaki-kaki ini kembali. Walau, ia tak pernah sekalipun _menyentuhku_—secara _literally. _

"Sasuke, apa Sasuke selalu sendiri di hutan ini?" tanyaku polos. Sepotong kayu tergenggam di antara kedua tangan kami—seakan menjadi penghubung langkah agar aku tidak terpisah lagi dengannya. Jika kayu ini tak ada, kedua tangan kami pasti saling berpegangan. Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melangkah bersama topeng Nekomata yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

"_Hn_." jawabnya.

Senang. Aku tak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya. Tidak hingga Sasuke menunjukkan banyak hal mengenai hutan ini dan dirinya. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika makhluk-makhluk gaib seperti kelinci tadi ataupun Sasuke benar-benar hidup di Yamashi no Mori. Jadi, legenda itu memang ada! Hanya, tak ada yang menyadarinya. Tapi, kenapa bisa. Kenapa warga desa tak pernah menyadari keberadaan Sasuke di hutan ini—padahal tadi dirinya seorang yang mendekatiku.

"_Sedang memikirkan sesuatu_?"

"Eh! _Um_, apa Sasuke pernah keluar dari hutan ini?"

Kami mencapai anak tangga terbawah dari gerbang batas antara desa dan Yamashi no Mori. Gerbang khusus itu diperuntukkan untuk para dewa hutan sehingga beberapa lonceng yang berbunyi lirih bersama beberapa piring kue manju dan jeruk-jeruk manis tersedia di sana. Kedua mataku membulat hebat saat melihat kue manju lezat yang pernah kucicipi di perayaan Tanabata. Aku pun berlari dan menghiraukan jawaban Sasuke.

"_Bukan karena tidak mau, tapi karena tidak bisa._"

Samar-samar, suara itu terbawa oleh angin sejuk musim semi. Tepat di anak tangga teratas, aku berjongkok. Mengamati kue-kue manju lezat yang masih hangat. Tepat di bawah patung _jizou _yang sedang berdoa, piring-piring sesembahan untuk dewa tertata begitu teratur. Pasti ini dari warga desa. Ah, tentu saja dari mereka. Jeruk-jeruk ini mirip seperti jeruk dari perkebunan Obaa-_chan_.

Tanpa ragu, kuambil salah satu kue manju dan nyaris mencomotnya. Tapi, seseorang telah memukul kepalaku dengan sepotong kayu kecil hingga kue manju itu jatuh dari tanganku. Aku berbalik dan mendapatkan wajah bertopeng Sasuke. Bibirku pun menjadi manyun, bersungut-sungut karena kue manju yang ingin kumakan malah jatuh dan jadi kotor.

"Sasuke! _Ittai!_" teriakku setengah kesal. Kedua tanganku terkepal dan menempel di kedua sisi pinggangku.

Tangan pucat Sasuke memungut kue manju yang terjatuh tadi. Ia mengembalikannya di atas piring dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya seakan berdoa tepat di depan patung _jizou _itu. Kuamati dirinya yang begitu damai membacakan doa pada patung _jizou_. Dari balik senyum kekanakanku, ada perasaan hangat yang membuncah di hati ini. Hati seorang anak kecil tentunya.

"_Kau tidak boleh mengambil sesembahan untuk para dewa secara sembarangan. Kau bisa kena kutukan._" ucapnya santai seakan tanpa intonasi dan nada. Aku merengut kesal mendengarnya.

"_Demo! _Aku sering mengambil kue manju di gunung Nanatsuji! Kue manju di sana enak sekali lho!" pekikku dengan kedua tangan bergerak membentuk bola dunia. Mengutarakan hal yang bahkan Sasuke tak paham sama sekali. Aku yakin, ia tidak tahu Nanatsuji itu di mana. "Kusarankan agar kau ke gunung Nanatsuji kalau mau mendapatkan kue manju yang jauh lebih manis! Hihi."

Dari balik topeng Nekomata-nya, Sasuke mendengus. "_Aku tidak suka makanan manis._"

"Tidak suka makanan manis pasti karena takut gendut, iya 'kan?" godaku. Aku tertawa mengikik membayangkan jika Sasuke jadi gendut dalam baju dan rupa topeng Nekomata-nya.

Sasuke adalah makhluk asing yang kukenal hari ini. Ia tak bersuara banyak jika ia tak mau. Ia berbeda dari siapapun. Ia nyaris menyerupai manusia tapi ia bukan sepertiku. Sangat jauh berbeda. Ia dan pakaian musim semi ala pemuda kota terlihat begitu spesial di mata anak kecil sepertiku. Ia jauh seperti sosok kakak, tuan baik hati, dan _teman _bagiku. Aku tidak mengenalnya—namun aku ingin tahu lebih banyak darinya.

Angin menderu hebat sesekali. Rok _dress _musim semiku terkibas olehnya. Aku menahannya sembari memejamkan mata. Debu-debu itu akan memberi efek kurang menyenangkan pada mata hijauku nantinya. Dan, aku bodoh. Lagi-lagi, aku membiarkan topi kesukaanku terbang dibawa oleh angin nakal itu.

_Ia _tidak menyentuhku, tetapi aku merasakan kehadirannya yang begitu dekat dari jangkauanku.

"_Jangan ceroboh. Nanti terbang lagi." _tuturnya sembari memakaikan dengan baik topi bercuping lebar milikku itu. Rona merah ini tak bisa berhenti menghilang di kedua belah pipi putihku. Aku hanya menunduk hingga ia menepuk sekali ubun-ubun kepalaku. "_Kau tidak takut padaku?"_

Sekali mendengarnya, aku tahu aku harus menjawab apa. Gelengan adalah jawabku.

Meski tak bisa melihatnya, aku yakin di balik topeng itu, Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sasuke itu—Sasuke itu sebenarnya seperti apa?" tanyaku malu. Pertanyaan yang sangat ambigu. "Apa seperti—umm—_hantu?_"

"_Kalau kau berpikir begitu, maka aku adalah hantu." _ jawabnya. Kebingungan membuatku memutar otak.

Tapi, aku tidak menyerah begitu saja. "Apa Sasuke adalah _siluman_?"

"_Kalau kau berpikir begitu, maka aku adalah siluman."_

Aku mengernyitkan alis. "Bukan begitu! Aku—aku hanya ingin tahu sebenarnya—sebenarnya Sasuke itu seperti a—pa."

Desau pepohonan mengisi kekosongan antara keduanya. Sasuke kembali mengamati patung _jizou _yang berdiri menghadap wajahnya. Nyanyian tonggeret musim semi membalikkan kesunyian yang ia timbulkan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke sekarang, ia tampak tidak begitu ingin menjawab pertanyaanku. Hanya saja, aku benar-benar ingin tahu tentang dirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin—!" teriakku kemudian. Namun, suara Sasuke yang pelan mematahkan suara itu kembali ke dasar tenggorokanku.

"_Nekomata-sama memberikanku sebuah kehidupan yang berbeda. Aku seharusnya sudah mati bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku hanya anak kecil yang lemah dan sakit. Aku hilang di hutan ini dan aku tahu aku pasti akan segera mati. Tapi, Nekomata-sama membuat tubuh ini—tubuh semu di mana jiwaku bisa tumbuh di dalamnya. Hanya—"_

Titik-titk sinar mewarnai telapak tangan pucatnya. Aku melihat cahaya itu seakan menembus melewati tubuhnya. Ia—seperti ruh dalam sebuah tubuh yang asli dan nyata.

"—_Nekomata-sama berkata agar aku tidak menyentuh manusia. Jika pantangan itu kulakukan, maka aku akan menghilang selamanya dari hutan ini. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menjaga hutan ini dari makhluk-makhluk jahat itu."_

Kenyataannya terlalu pahit untuk kudengar. Kenyataannya terlalu gamang 'tuk dipahami oleh anak kecil sepertiku. Kenyataannya terlalu sederhana namun begitu menyakitkan 'tuk didengar. Dada ini rasanya begitu sakit. Jadi, untuk alasan itulah Sasuke tak mau menyentuhku tadi. Ya. Pasti karena alasan itu.

Kedua tanganku menggenggam erat hal kosong dan menumpu tepat di dadaku. Aku menunduk dan mengamati bercak sinar mentari yang menerangi lantai berbatu anak tangga teratas gerbang batas antara Yamashi no Mori dan wilayah desa Obaa-_chan _dan Ojii-_chan_. Kulirik jalan beraspal dari ketinggian seperti ini dan mendapatkan sebuah sepeda berkeranjang berwarna merah muda. Keranjang sepeda itu dipenuhi jeruk-jeruk berwarna oranye.

"_Kurasa, nenekmu datang untuk menjemputmu. Turunlah ke bawah."_

Seorang wanita tua yang sudah bungkuk berdiri di bawah sana seakan sedang menatapku. Tetapi, ia tak bergerak melangkah maju menaiki undakan anak tangga. Hanya senyum khas Obaa-_chan _yang selalu tersungging di bibirnya. Wajah tuanya sama sekali tidak memberi makna buruk. Obaa-_chan _selalu tahu aku berada di mana. Bahkan mungkin, Obaa-_chan _bisa melihat aku sedang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Ah! Aku mungkin bisa memerkenalkan Sasuke pada Obaa-_chan_. Bukankah berkat Sasuke, seluruh desa ini menjadi aman dan kesuburan memberkahi kebun-kebun warganya?

Kuayunkan sebelah tanganku pada Obaa-_chan _dari kejauhan. Kupanggil nama Obaa-_chan _dan berseru riang. Lalu, Obaa-_chan _balas menganyunkan tangannya. Aku menoleh dan memandang Sasuke yang turut megikuti arah pengelihatanku.

"_Ne, ne, Sasuke! _Aku akan memerkenalkanmu pada Obaa-_chan! _Ayo turun ke bawah! Aku mau berterima kasih pada Sasuke karena sudah menolongku di dalam hutan tadi. Obaa-_chan _pasti akan memberi Sasuke beberapa butir jeruk dari kebun Obaa-_chan _yang terkenal lezat itu!" pekikku riang sembari melangkah menuruni undakan anak tangga. Masih dengan keceriaan itu, kulambaikan tanganku pada Obaa-_chan_. Hanya, saat berbalik aku tak melihat Sasuke mengikutiku. Ia masih di atas sana dan berdiri menatapku. Aku pun berhenti.

"Sasuke! Ayo ke bawah!" teriakku. Namun, Sasuke sama sekali tak menggubris teriakanku yang benar-benar keras itu. "Sasuke-_baka!_" Karena kesal, aku malah mengatainya bodoh.

"Sakura... Sakura... kau bicara pada siapa, Nak?" tanya Obaa-_chan_ dengan suara seraknya.

Ah, apa pengelihatan Obaa-_chan _mulai memburuk ya? Apakah Obaa-_chan _tidak bisa melihat aku sedang bicara dengan—Sasuke?

"Obaa-_chan! _Di atas sana ada teman yang sudah menolongku 'tuk bisa keluar dari hutan ini. Dia lah yang menunjukkan jalan agar aku bisa sampai di sini!" jawabku seraya menunjuk-nunjuk sosok Sasuke yang masih dengan pose berdiri di atas sana. Deru angin ikut mengibaskan anak-anak rambut kehitamannya yang begitu legam.

"Seseorang? Mm, Obaa-_chan _tidak melihat apapun di atas sana, Sakura."

"Eh?" _Tidak mungkin. _"Tapi di atas sana ada seseorang yang—sudah menolongku. Dia—dia Sasuke." ucapku makin memelan.

Kening Obaa-_chan _mengerut dan kedua mata tuanya berusaha berakomodasi penuh pada objek yang berada di kejauhan. Namun, aku yakin dan benar-benar yakin jika Obaa-_chan _tak bisa melihat Sasuke. Tepatnya, bukan sudah tidak mampu menangkap objek dari kejauhan itu melainkan tidak _bisa _melihat Sasuke. Tidak _bisa _melihatnya. Karena, karena Sasuke bukan manusia seperti diriku maupun seperti Obaa-_chan_.

Aku terdiam. Mataku entah mengapa terasa basah. Basah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tidak tahu.

"Sasuke!" Suara masa cilikku memekikkan begitu dalam namanya. Namun, ia tak pernah menjawab. Aku menunggu dan menunggu. Dan, mataku semakin basah. Aku harus kehilangan _lagi_.

"_Namamu?"_

Suara merdunya mengalun pelan terbawa angin. Air mata ini mengering dengan sendirinya. Kudongakkan wajahku dan menatap topeng Nekomata yang melekat di wajahnya. Dengan lantang, aku bersuara. "Haruno Sakura! Namaku Haruno Sakura!"

"_Hn."_

Dengan lirih, aku bertanya. _"Mata koko ni kureba aeru?"__******_

"_Hn."_

Aku tertawa meski aku tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan ekspresi apa. Aku hanya bisa berjanji padanya. Dan, janji itu akan selalu kutepati setiap tahun. Selalu. Selamanya. Karena, Sasuke lah temanku. Ia temanku...

"Aku akan datang lagi tahun depan! Tahun depan lagi. Lagi dan lagi! Tunggu aku ya!"

'_Aku akan menunggumu. Aku akan terus menunggumu, Sakura.'_

Nyanyian itu berupa bunyi-bunyi musim semi yang khas. Sekeranjang penuh jeruk-jeruk manis itu akan sangat enak bila dinikmati di atas sebuah _kotatsu _dengan kipas angin yang memutar pelan dalam ruangan ber-_tatami_. Tak harus seorang diri jika kau memiliki seorang teman untuk saling berbagi. Karena, aku yakin, suatu hari nanti, saat aku sudah jauh lebih dewasa, aku akan bisa berbagi banyak hal dengan_nya_.

...dengan _penjaga Yamashi _no _Mori _itu.

Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>続く<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dictionary :<strong>

*** **Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Aku ingin—menyentuh Sasuke.

**** **Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi di sini?

**A/N:**

New fic from the best angsty _manga _I've ever read. Mungkin fic ini sangat jauh dari manga aslinya. Tentu saja. Kalau sama, berarti saya plagiat dong. Tee hee. :p

_Mind to review? Arigatou, minna-sama._


	2. Chapter 2

"_Sasuke ni aitai desu. Sasuke ni—furetai desu." __*****_

* * *

><p>Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi<br>Hotarubi no Mori E © Yuri Midorikawa

* * *

><p>この森の春<p>

(Spring in This Forest)

**by **_ceruleanday  
><em>September, 2011

_Inspirited from Yuri Midorikawa's great masterpiece—__**Hotarubi no Mori E **_

* * *

><p><strong>Two : <strong>Flower. Your face. Touch.

**.**

.

Mereka meributkan hal-hal yang tak kupahami. Di luar sana, aku memandangi bagaimana desau angin menerbangkan dedaunan yang kian berjatuhan di tanah. Melalui jendela ini, segalanya bisa kupahami. Terlalu berbeda dengan kebisingan yang membuat hatiku semakin resah. Di salah satu sudut kelas, aku hanya memangku tangan dan mengharapkan perlindungan dari Kami-_sama_. Aku berharap dan berharap semoga Sasuke baik-baik saja di sana. Ya.

Musim semi kedua di usiaku yang kesembilan. Keadaan kelas dan sekolahku sama sekali tidak berubah meski kini aku sudah menginjak tingkat empat di sekolah dasar. Tahun lalu, aku masih mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama oleh anak-anak nakal itu. Mereka tak ubahnya sekelompok anak kecil yang tak memahami arti perbedaan. Di antara aku dan mereka tak bisa kutemukan persamaan. Jika Sensei memberitahu kepada kami akan jadwal liburan musim panas empat bulan yang lalu, anak-anak itu akan segera mengangkat tangan mereka dan menyebutkan hal-hal menarik yang bisa dilakukan. Sedangkan aku—aku masih di sudut kelas, membaca buku dongeng pemberian Obaa-_chan _yang berkisah akan kehidupan _Nekomata _no _Monogatari_—dewa pelindung desa Obaa-_chan _yang selalu memberi kesuburan bagi perkebunan dan persawahan warganya. Kisah Nekomata-_sama _jauh lebih menarik dan imajinatif dibandingkan meributkan sesuatu hal yang terkadang tak'kan bisa kupahami.

Asuma-_jiisan _dan Kurenai-_baasan _menerima undangan liburan musim panasku dari Shizune-_sensei_. Beliau berinisiatif datang ke rumah paman dan bibi seorang diri meski jadwal kunjungan guru ke rumah bukan lah hari itu. Aku melihat sepasang sepatu wanita berwarna hitam yang kutahu adalah milik Shizune-_sensei_. Bersama sandal rumah yang berkurang satu. Jika tamu yang sedang berkunjung adalah benar Sensei, maka tak ada jawaban tepat selain menyanggupi liburan musim panas itu. Karena, aku selalu bolos dan berkata sedang sakit saat liburan musim panas tiba.

Sama seperti liburan di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, aku selalu menjadi anggota di bagian dapur. Bagian paling minor dan tidak menarik. Anak-anak lain merengek pada Sensei agar mereka bisa bergabung dengan kakak-kakak Penjelajah yang siap dengan kompas dan tenda mereka. Meski begitu, aku tidak marah. Malah, aku tidak harus memusingkan barang bawaan yang tentunya akan lebih berat. Lagipula, aku sudah terbiasa dengan pisau dan celemek dapur. Kehidupan ini selalu seimbang, menurutku. Kita tidak harus sama seperti mereka. Kita tidak harus mengikuti mereka. Karena, aku punya hal yang mereka tidak miliki, yakni—Sasuke.

Musim semi. Aku rindu musim semi. Sebab, musim semi akan mempertemukanku dengan Sasuke. Tubuh cilik ini berusaha menggapai loket karcis kereta yang tinggi. Seorang satpam baik hati menarikkan satu lembar untukku dan aku menunduk dalam seraya berkata terima kasih pada beliau. Secepat mungkin, aku meraih gerbong kereta dan duduk di salah satu peron yang diisi oleh beberapa nenek tua yang tampaknya begitu senang. Samar-samar, kudengar mereka sedang membicarakan cucu mereka yang akan menjalani prosesi lamaran di desa yang juga akan kutuju. Aku pun tersenyum mengamati mereka. Meski tujuan kebahagaiaannya berbeda, tetapi perasaan kami sama. Sebentar lagi. Ya. Sebentar lagi aku akan menemui Sasuke.

Aku membawa sebuah ransel berwarna kuning pucat lusuh berisi makanan dan minuman ringan. Ah, aku juga membuatkan Sasuke sebuah boneka yang terbuat dari kain perca sisa hasil kerajinan tangan sekolah. Bentuknya seperti kucing kecil berwarna putih dengan gradasi warna oranye dan hitam. Sesekali, aku tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat bentuk boneka kecil itu. Kuharap, Sasuke menyukainya meski aku tidak begitu yakin ia tipikal penyuka hal-hal imut. Kini, aku tidak lagi mengenakan topi bercuping lebar seperti tahun lalu. Sebagai penggantinya, hanya topi olahraga biasa dengan corak bergambar bunga krisan. Pakaianku pun masih _dress _selutut. Lalu—rambut merah mudaku masih sepanjang bahu, tidak berubah sama sekali.

Di stasiun, aku celingukan mencari Ojii-_chan_. Tampak samar, kulihat seorang kakek tua berpakaian ala petani mengayunkan tangannya padaku dari kejauhan. Aku pun berlari dan mendekatinya—Ojii -_chan_! Kupeluk Ojii-_chan _dan mencium aroma musim semi yang menempel sangat kuat di pakaiannya. Sapaan khas Ojii-_chan _untukku selalu berupa kecupan di kening. Sedikit sulit, topi olahraga yang kupakai harus kuputar hingga penahan sinar mentari tepat di belakang rambutku. Aku tertawa senang melihat Ojii-_chan _masih sehat-sehat saja.

"Wahh, Sakura-_chan _sudah tumbuh lebih besar ya." kata Ojii-_chan _bersama senyum tuanya yang begitu ramah.

Aku mengangguk puas. Senyum ini tersungging jauh lebih lebar dari biasanya. "_Un!_ Ojii-_chan _juga semakin pendek ya!"

Kami pun tertawa bersama. Ojii-_chan _menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Perasaan nyaman ini hanya bisa kudapatkan jika aku bersama Obaa-_chan _dan Ojii-_chan_. Mereka berdua bagai pengganti ayah dan ibu yang telah bahagia di dunia sana. Yang terpenting ialah aku masih memiliki orang-orang yang menungguku. Orang yang akan menungguku di _sana_ dan tak'kan mengingkari janjinya.

Tak butuh lama hingga petak rumah sederhana miliki Ojii -_chan _dan Obaa-_chan _terlihat dari sudut jalan. Ojii-_chan _mengayuh sepeda tua miliknya perlahan-lahan. Sepertinya, berat tubuhku semakin bertambah saja terlebih kini aku membawa ransel yang lumayan berat. Untuk menyemangati Ojii-_chan_, aku hanya menyerukan hal-hal baru yang membuatnya terkekeh. Kedua tanganku terangkat ke atas berusaha menggapai ujung dedaunan yang tumbuh begitu hijau.

Selembar daun _maple _jatuh dan menempel di telapak tanganku. Kugapai dan kuhirup aromanya. Begitu segar dan mengingatkanku kembali pada musim semi setahun lalu. Hari ini, aku pasti akan bertemu Sasuke lagi. Sudah kuputuskan, setelah meletakkan barang-barangku di kamar yang hanya disediakan khusus untukku oleh Obaa-_chan_, aku akan kembali ke Yamashi no Mori. Tentu, tujuan penjelajahanku kali ini akan menjadi rahasia sebab Obaa-_chan _pasti melarangku menyentuh area hutan itu lagi. Tidak. Aku tidak lagi takut pada Yamashi no Mori. Karena, hanya di dalam Yamashi no Mori lah aku bisa bertemu dengan _temanku_.

"Pulang sebelum makan siang ya, Sakura!" seru Obaa-_chan _mengingatkan dari arah dapur.

Sembari membenarkan letak sepatu jalan di kedua kakiku, aku pun menyerukan jawaban. "_Hai'!_"

Berat beban ranselku berkurang banyak dan punggungku tidak terasa nyeri lagi. Aku hanya membawa makanan ringan bersama dua botol soda dan juga oleh-oleh buatanku untuk Sasuke. Entah kenapa, langkah ini terasa begitu ringan dan terkadang aku akan menyapa beberapa warga desa yang berjalan di tepian. Kata Ojii-_chan_, aku sebaiknya memerkenalkan diri pada warga desa yang kutemui. Bukannya untuk apa, mungkin agar suatu hari nanti aku bisa dikenal baik oleh mereka. Dan, benar saja. Mereka tampaknya senang saat aku menunduk dalam sembari menyebutkan nama dan asalku.

"Wah, cucunya Takashi -_san _ya? Hahaha, lucu sekali. Mau ke mana sendirian?" tanya seorang pak tua yang sedang menjinjing hasil kebunnya. Takashi adalah nama Ojii-_chan_.

"Umm, aku mau main ke tempat seorang teman, Paman!" jawabku polos. Aku memang akan mengunjungi seorang _teman _kok.

Tampak beberapa buah gigi di rahang bawahnya bergerak-gerak saat berbicara. Lucu sekali. Banyak hal menarik yang membuatku tersenyum di desa ini. Paman petani itu pun hanya mengangguk-angguk dan menepuk kepalaku sekali sebagai salam perpisahan. "Oh, kalau begitu hati-hati ya. Jangan sampai mendekati area hutan, bisa berbahaya. Ucapkan salamku juga untuk kakekmu ya, Sakura."

"_Hai'!_ Sampai bertemu lagi, Paman!" Yang terakhir, aku melambaikan tangan pada paman itu. Langkahku kembali menyusuri jalan setapak yang dahulu kulewati hingga aku bisa sampai tanpa diketahui siapapun di Yamashi no Mori.

Banyak yang berkata agar aku tidak mendekati Yamashi no Mori yang konon terkenal menyeramkan dan diisi oleh makhluk-makhluk jahat. Kurasa, mereka salah. Mereka benar-benar salah. Mungkin memang benar ada yang jahat, tetapi selama ada Sasuke—penjaga Yamashi no Mori atas perintah Nekomata-_sama_—hutan itu akan selalu aman dan desa Ojii -_chan _pun akan seperti itu. Selalu.

Selalu.

Selama—selama tak ada manusia yang _menyentuhnya_.

Pikiranku mengambang jauh ke atas sana. Pandanganku kosong untuk sementara waktu. Desau angin yang terdengar melalui lonceng pepohonan membangunkan alam sadarku yang hilang. Anak-anak tangga tepat berada di hadapanku. Sedikit lagi, maka aku tidak akan merasakan kehilangan lagi. Meski, hanya sekali dalam setahun saja. Tidak apa-apa, ucapku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Karena, aku selalu yakin di setiap pertemuan, perpisahan akan menemui kita meski tanpa diminta sekali pun.

Tidak apa-apa kok. Tidak apa-apa...

Segalanya tidak terlalu kabur untuk saat ini. Aku hanya ingin bertemu sekali lagi dengan temanku. Walau, hingga akhir hayatku pun, ia akan tetap di sana. Lalu, ia sendiri lagi. Lagi.

Di balik pepohonan, gemerisik dedaunan saling bersahutan dari berbagai arah. Angin-angin kecil berhembus hangat melalui lubang-lubang udara di langit. Awan hanya berupa bantal putih yang mengapung di langit biru cerah. Dot-dot kecil berwarna kuning bergerak-gerak di atas tanah coklat yang dingin—menghangatkan bagian lain dari hati yang kesepian. Kemudian, aku kembali mengingat wajah yang ingin kusapa. Rasa untuk menyentuhnya tertahan terlalu jauh dan terlalu menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan.

Ia di sana sedang menatapku melalui topeng Nekomata miliknya. Pakaiannya terlihat berubah. Sedikit lebih bergaya dan kupikir dia adalah warga kota yang terdesak di dalam sebuah hutan nun jauh di pedalaman desa. Aku tidak pernah tahu apakah ia tersenyum atau tidak. Tetapi... Tetapi... Aku yakin, ia selalu menungguku di tempat yang sama.

"Sasuke_, Tadaima!"_

"_Okaeri. Sakura."_

* * *

><p>Pucuk-pucuk daun baru tumbuh di ranting kayu yang mungil. Begitu rapuh dan sangat kecil. Jika ranting itu tumbuh di atas pohon yang kuat, maka daun-daunnya pun akan merimbun lebat menutupi teriknya mentari di lahan kosong itu. Ah bukan. Bukan lahan kosong sebenarnya. Hanya, rerumputan hijau tumbuh merata hingga di perbatasan kolam. Beberapa bunga terompet berwarna ungu tumbuh secara random di antaranya. Mengingat jenis bunga itu, aku seakan kembali pada kelas kerajinan di mana setiap siswa perempuan diberi tugas mengumpulkan bunga berbagai warna dan dijadikan hiasan ruangan. Saat itu, aku menjadi siswa dengan nilai tertinggi. Kata Sensei, aku memiliki nilai estetika yang tinggi. Mendengarnya, aku sangat senang. Setidaknya, ada hal yang bisa kubanggakan akan diriku.<p>

Namun, di padang rumput ini, hanya terdapat satu jenis bunga saja. Semuanya berwarna ungu. Tak ada merah, pink, ataupun putih. Ungu dan ungu. Meski aku berlarian ke sana ke mari mencari bunga yang tampak berbeda, dari kejauhan pun sama saja. Semuanya sama!

"_Nekomata-sama menyukai warna ungu."_

Oh, kenapa baru bilang sekarang? Rengutku kesal.

"Dewa yang aneh." cerocosku tidak peduli. Tangan kecilku masih memetik-metik bunga yang kupikir sedikit berwarna lebih muda meskipun tampaknya sama saja.

"_Hn._"

Sasuke tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lapang rumput kehijauan cerah itu. Dua tangannya menahan beban kepala dan dijadikan sebagai bantal. Topeng Nekomata yang dikenakannya selalu setia di sana—menutupi wajahnya entah untuk tujuan apa. Angin tipis yang nyaman berhembus dan menggerakkan anak-anak rambut kehitamannya. Meski dari jauh pun, aku tahu Sasuke adalah _youkai _yang sangat berbeda. Ia berwujud manusia, tetapi tubuhnya hanya material tak padat yang begitu rapuh. Jika tersentuh sekali saja oleh kulit manusia, maka ia akan lenyap.

Sasuke berbeda sekaligus sama.

Kaki-kaki ini bergerak perlahan. Sembari menggenggam sekumpulan tangkai bunga terompet ungu yang melambai terkena angin. Rambut merah muda milikku jua menari mengikuti instruksi Tuan Angin. Sangat lembut dan menyejukkan. Tangan ini bergerak bebas dan wajahku mengamati lamat-lamat wajah bertopeng Sasuke. Ia sedang tertidur, kurasa. Apa ia begitu lelah. Lelah selepas mengerjakan tugas berat menghabisi mankhluk-makhluk jahat seperti kelinci putih itu mungkin. Hm.

Aku bergeser dan berusaha mendekat. Hamparan rumput hijau bernyanyi dan mewarnai monokromatis yang terbentuk antara aku dan Sasuke. Tangan yang bebas ini bergerak di luar kesadaran. Ia—bergerak di luar kendaliku sendiri. Tangan ini—tangan ini ingin—

—membuka topeng miliknya. Mengamati wajahnya. Rupa miliknya yang sebenarnya. Dan, aku benar-benar melakukannya.

"Sasuke pura-pura tidur ya?" tanyaku. Antara kagum dan merona, wajah miliknya jauh lebih indah—jauh—jauh—sangat jauh dari kata buruk. Begitu sempurna seperti saat pertama kali ia menolongku dari terjaman kelinci jahat setahun lalu. Meski aku masih anak perempuan berusia sembilan tahun, tak ada satu pun nilai estetika yang bisa menyamai keindahan rupa Sasuke. Ia—_youkai_—tapi ia manusia.

"_Puas?"_

"Eh? _Etoo..."_

Kedua tanganku memegang sisi-sisi topeng Nekomata miliknya. Kaku dan tak bisa bergerak lagi. Aku pun hanya menunduk hingga ujung-ujung rambutku menggelitiki wajahnya. Tapi, Sasuke tampak tak bergerak dari posisi tidurnya. Ia hanya memandangiku dengan kedua iris oniksnya yang sangat gelap. Saat mata hijau ini kian berani terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, ada empat mata yang saling terpantul di masing-masing kamera kami. Wajahnya begitu pucat, pucat dan sangat pucat. Benar, ia bukan manusia.

Dan, entah mengapa kenyataan itu semakin mencubit bagian lain dari hatiku.

"Aha—ahahaha! _Gomenne!" _Hanya tawa dan kata maaf yang bisa kuucapkan. "Sasuke-_baka. _Kenapa malah pura-pura tidur?"

Ia merebut kembali topeng Nekomata miliknya dari tanganku. Melekatkannya tepat di wajahnya. Bagaimana pun, ia tetap saja Sasuke si topeng Nekomata.

"_Hn_. _Kupikir kau memang akan melakukan itu, kozo._"

_Kozo? _Aku bukan anak kecil! Eh, tapi aku memang masih sembilan tahun. Berarti, aku memang anak kecil. Ta—tapi!

Pipiku menggembung penuh dan dua lenganku saling bersilang di dada. Rasanya malu sekali saat mengingat hal yang tadi kulakukan. Padahal—padahal aku masih anak kecil, iya 'kan? Ataukah perasaan ini malah berubah? Keduanya, aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Aku hanya terlalu penasaran tuk melihat wajahnya lagi. Hanya itu. "Kenapa Sasuke selalu memakai topeng Nekomata itu?"

Sasuke menoleh dan menatapku. Detik berikutnya, ia menyentuh topeng itu di wajahnya. "_Untuk menutupi wajahku."_

Jawaban yang semua orang pasti sudah tahu. Sasuke itu memang aneh. "Kalau itu sih—"

"_Agar aku terlihat berbeda. Karena... aku terlihat begitu serupa dengan kalian—manusia. Dengan topeng ini, para youkai akan mengira bahwa aku sama seperti mereka."_

Sama. Berbeda. Apa artinya itu. Apa hanya untuk alasan itu Nekomata-_sama _menyuruh Sasuke tuk melekatkan topeng itu di wajahnya. Apa hanya untuk alasan itu ia harus menghilangkan wajahnya dari dunia. Apa hanya untuk alasan sepele itu—ia selalu menjadi seperti ini. Petanyaanku makin menumpuk dan salah satunya tak memiliki jawaban. Aku hanya terdiam di tempat dan mengamati gerak rerumputan yang terhempas oleh angin.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak harus memikirkan berat itu sekarang. Aku hanya ingin menikmati musim semi ini dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan saja. Bersama Ojii-_chan, _Obaa-_chan _dan juga—Sasuke. Kuarahkan mata hijau ini pada buntalan tas yang terabaikan sejak tadi. Ah, aku sebaiknya mengeluarkan benda-benda itu sekarang juga.

"Apa Sasuke lapar? Aku bawa cemilan keripik apel dan juga soda jeruk!" cerocosku sembari mengunyah keripik apel yang kubawa. Tampaknya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"_Aku tidak makan makanan kalian." _jawabnya dingin. Mendengarnya, alisku bereaksi dengan membuat kerutan kasar.

"Ah, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan roti melon? Ini—"

Sebuah roti melon kusodorkan padanya dan reaksinya pun masih sama. Ia hanya memandangi makanan dalam plastik yang kugenggam itu. "_Tidak_. _Kau makan saja_."

Bibirku menjadi manyun. "Memangnya Sasuke makan apa? Padahal roti melon dan keripik apel tidak pernah ditolak oleh siapapun. _Nyam!_"

"_Siapapun itu maksudnya manusia ya?_"

"Eh?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar begitu absurd dan klise. Bagi anak perempuan cilik sepertiku, ada hal yang tak bisa kupahami. Sembari mengunyah makanan yang tersisa dalam mulutku, aku hanya menatap kosong benda yang kugenggam. Aku tidak benar-benar bisa memahami kata-kata Sasuke. Apa karena usia kami yang terlalu jauh ataukah aku yang masih polos? Sama saja. Maka, aku hanya menikmati hal-hal yang kuanggap bisa kunikmati seorang diri.

"_Anginnya sedang bagus. Ada tempat lain yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."_

Tangan pucat miliknya tergapai untukku. Untuk sekali ini saja, ia mengulurkannya untukku seorang. Namun, tangan itu tak kosong. Tangan itu tengah memegang sehelai kain putih yang sudah sangat kukenal—ketika setahun lalu ia menggunakannya untuk menutupi luka di kedua lututku. "Itu untuk apa?" tanyaku polos dan lugu.

"_Ikat di tanganmu. Supaya tidak lepas lagi. Sakura."_

Kupandangi terlebih dahulu kain putih itu. Mengikatnya perlahan di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Lalu, Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kami—kini seakan bersatu.

"Ayo!" seruku."Kita akan ke mana?"

Tidak mengapa. Tidak mengapa. Yang penting masih bisa bersama Sasuke. Iya.

"_Hn._"

...asalkan musim semi masih menyapa kami di hutan ini.

* * *

><p>Aku berlari. Berlari dan berlari. Mengejar kupu-kupu yang terbang dan mengepakkan sayap eloknya. Tidak peduli dengan Sasuke yang harus menyamakan langkah denganku. Sebuah ranting rapuh tergenggam di tanganku yang bebas. Kuhentak-hentakkan ke langit dan berusaha meraih kupu-kupu itu. Seekor <em>kabuto mushi <em>bertengger di kulit pepohonan. Iseng, aku menangkapnya dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke. Dan, ia sama sekali tidak memerhatikan bagaimana aku dengan susah payah berhasil menangkapnya.

Aku tertawa. Aku tersenyum. Aku berlari.

Tempat yang Sasuke tunjukkan padaku adalah tempat terindah kedua dari hutan Yamashi no Mori. Meski pepohonan tinggi menutupi lapang pandang menuju angkasa, namun terlihat jelas bagaimana sekumpulan serangga musim semi menari-nari di atas sana. Aku mengejar dan terus mengejar mereka. Serbuk-serbuk bunga bertebaran membuat alergiku kambuh—dan aku pun bersin-bersin tak karuan. Hanya, aku masih tertawa dan tak peduli.

Berlari dan berlari. Seakan beban ini hilang begitu saja. Aku hanya anak kecil yang merindukan masa-masa menyenangkan seperti itu. Bersama Sasuke, aku bisa mendapatkannya. Ya...

Kain itu terlepas. Aku begitu bandel dan memilih memanjat sebuah pohon. Rasa penasaranku pada serangga berwarna merah muda yang menempel di ranting teratas membuatku tubuhku terasa lebih berat. Demi menjaga keseimbangan, terpaksa aku menjatuhkan diri dengan kedua kaki yang masih menggantung di ranting pohon itu. Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat aku secara tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tubuhku di hadapannya. Kepalaku berada di bawah dengan kaki berada di atas. Bahkan, rok _dress _yang kukenakan turut mengikuti arah gravitasi. Aku malu sekali—benar-benar malu.

Aku terjatuh. Jatuh.

Sasuke ingin menangkapku—itu yang bisa kulihat. Tapi, aku tahu—itu tidak boleh. Ia tidak boleh menyentuhku. Tidak boleh sama sekali. Tidak boleh!

Penolakan besar membuat tubuhku jatuh di atas gundukan dedaunan kering. Meski kedua siku lenganku turut berdarah, tidak masalah. Yang terpenting, Sasuke tidak harus menyentuhku. Senyum ini pun tersungging untuknya. Dan, aku tertawa senang.

"_Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi." _ujarnya padaku. Tapi, aku membiaskan suara miliknya. Kini, kedua tangan kami terikat kembali.

"Hihihi. Tidak apa! Aku sering memanjat pohon Obaa-_chan _kok! Bahkan, jauh lebih tinggi dari pohon tadi."

Sesaat melangkah, entah mengapa tubuhku terasa tertarik. Sasuke berhenti dari langkahnya dan mengamati sebuah pohon yang tumbuh sendiri di antara hamparan padang rumput berwarna kuning bersama sekelompok kupu-kupu yang terbang rendah di atasnya. Ia menarikku ke sana dan kami berhenti tepat di pohon itu. Kami terduduk di bawahnya dan menikmati desau angin bersama rindangnya pohon ini melindungi kami dari teriknya mentari musim semi.

"_Apa tahun depan kau akan ke sini lagi?"_

Seekor kupu-kupu mendekatiku. Kuarahkan jemariku tepat di bawah tungkai kurusnya. Ia bertengger dan mengepakkan sayapnya perlahan-lahan. "_Un! _Pasti!"

"_Hn._"

Tahun depan. Ah, tidak. Musim semi berikutnya. Dan, berikutnya. Berikutnya... Aku pasti kembali. Ya.

"Ah. Hampir lupa! Ini untuk Sasuke!" Boneka kecil berbentuk kucing putih kuberikan untuknya. "Aku tahu itu jelek dan sangat tidak bagus. Tapi, kuharap Sasuke mau menjaga—"

"_Akan kujaga_."

'_Arigatou, Sasuke._'

Musim semi kali ini, aku tak lagi seorang diri. Untuk tahun berikutnya, kuharap akan terus seperti ini hingga aku harus berpisah dengannya. Untuk sementara, tidak akan apa-apa.

* * *

><p><strong>続く<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dictionary :<strong>

*** **Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Aku ingin—menyentuh Sasuke.

**A/N:**

Satu chapter saya apdet cepat sebelum ujian blok mengetuk pintu pikiran saya. Haha. Huge thanks buat semua yang udah baca, fave, dan review. Arigatou gozaimashita. (bow)

_Mind to review? Arigatou, minna-sama._


End file.
